The Plan
by JulieTelrats7380
Summary: Natsu decides to "confess", but he really REALLY needs help. What happens when things go awry?


**A/N: Something that just came to my mind. Enjoy and don't forget to R&amp;R and F&amp;F.**

**I've been wondering, should I add more chapters? I have a few ideas. Please leave a review and your opinion.**

* * *

**The Plan**

* * *

"I, erm..." Natsu stuttered, "Well, you see... I uh... I kinda sorta like you! Will you go out with me?"

He breathed heavily, gasping for air as the girl in question looked at him.

"Khiakka," Lisanna rejected him flatly.

A moment of silence ensued in the Strauss household.

"That's not how it's supposed to go baka!"

"That will be the way it will go if you stutter like that in front of her," Lisanna said, "You need to man up and say it to her straight and boldly!"

"Kukuku, Natsu got rejected by a girl," Happy mocked.

"She's grown so much in Edolas," Mirajane wiped a tear.

"I'm so proud of you, my little sister," Elfman cried out, "That's a real man!"

"I'm a girl, Elf-nii-chan," Lisanna sighed. "And you," she turned to Natsu, "need to pull yourself together if you want to ask Lucy out. It'll sting even more if she rejects you like that."

"Hmph. I don't want to ask her out then."

"What?!"

"She probably doesn't even like me that way."

"She puts up with you," Happy pointed out.

"I'm her partner and what's that supposed to mean?!"

"Or maybe she really likes you," Mira winked.

Lisanna sighed, "Anyway, try it again. This time, don't stutter! Say it clearly."

Natsu took in a deep breath. He closed his eyes and opened them steadily on Lisanna's.

"I really like you. Will you go out with me?"

.

.

Silence.

.

.

"Okay," Lisanna smiled.

Natsu let out a deep breath.

"See, that wasn't so bad," Mira said brightly.

"Doketerrrrru!" Happy rolled his tongue.

"Confessing your feelings is manly!"

"Why don't you do it then?"

"I think I might get sick when I actually do it..." Natsu muttered.

As much as it wasn't so bad for Natsu; well currently, it was however pretty bad for the situation. A certain Celestial mage was visiting for a chat with her new friend and witnessed what seemed to her as the the Dragonslayer asking the youngest Takeover mage out. Being the mannered lady (?) she was, she left without disturbing them.

The next day, Lucy was feeling unusually down. She dragged herself wearily down to the guild. Avoiding any contact with the team, she sat at the bar and ordered a glass of vanilla milkshake.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Mirajane asked concernedly, "You look a bit down."

"I'm fine, Mira," she lied.

Mira didn't believe her but, she decided to not press her any further.

"Weren't you supposed to come to our house yesterday?" Lisanna, who had suddenly appeared, asked. "I waited for you but you never came."

"I, uh, gomenasai, Lisanna."

"I thought you came," Mira said innocently, "I saw you leaving yesterday."

"I, uh," Lucy stammered for a while, "I kind of saw Natsu there and decided not to bother you guys."

The Strauss sisters sweatdropped.

"Uh oh..." they thought.

"By the way Lisanna, congratulations," Lucy said.

"For what?"

"I, er, kinda overheard Natsu asking you out. When's your date?"

Lisanna started sweating bullets.

"I, uh, well you see, we, I mean, he didn't actually ask me out."

"Huh?"

"It was, well, he was practicing."

"Practicing?"

"For a play!" Mirajane decided to save the scheme, "It's a secret play, for the festival. So, don't tell anyone."

"Oh," Lucy said, "Okay, I won't."

All three of them quietly let out a relieved sigh.

"Although, this doesn't mean that he actually likes me..." Lucy thought.

At that moment, Natsu and Happy walked into the guild.

"Yo, Luce," he greeted a usual.

"Ohayo," Lucy returned.

Natsu gulped, feeling weird and Mira and Lisanna wondered if he had lost the nerve.

"Ne, Lucy," Natsu started, "Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah?" Lucy's writer imagination started its gears as she slightly blushed.

"I, uh,"

"He's stuttering again," Lisanna gritted her teeth.

Natsu took in a deep breath.

"Ican'tgoonamissiontodaybecauseIhavestufftodoathome!"

Lisanna facepalmed so hard that she fell backwards. Mira just chuckled sheepishly and reminded herself to kill him later. Lucy sighed, it wasn't like she could expect anything more from him.

"Fine," she said, "We can go fishing for my rent tomorrow."

"Fishing?" Happy asked hopefully.

"Just an expression, Happy."

"Later then," Natsu waved and rushed out.

"... He did lose his nerve," Happy, Mira and Lisanna muttered simultaniously, leaving Lucy very confused as she resumed drinking her shake.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: So, even though I put up the status as "Complete", I'll add more chapters if I get enough reviews in favour of it.**


End file.
